Paw Prints in the Snow Part One Kyo
by Anime My Anti-Drug
Summary: There's a new girl in school and she's shy. A school fair is coming up and the students help out at the stands. When Kyo gets stuck at one of the stands does he realize that he likes this new girl? rated M for later actions


Jade is a beautiful young girl in her late teens, and she has perfect curves in all the right places. Her hair is an orangey brown and her eyes are chocolate brown. She is quiet but always answers when someone asks her a question. She loves any kind of art; she's very smart, and extremely good at sports.  
Others think she's perfect because of the way she looks and the grades you get. Not to mention her athletic ability. The truth is she's far from perfect. She doesn't have a family or home. But what bothers her most is she doesn't have any friends. She would have friends if only she would go out of her way and talk to people. The reason she doesn't is because she thinks that they'll make fun of her.

So she just transferred to a new school and is sitting in the back of her homeroom. The bell sounds and everyone files into the classroom.  
"Okay class, sit down, shut up, and Ill take attendance," the teacher says as she enters the classroom. Everyone takes a seat and the sounds of the room decline. The female teacher takes her seat and took out her attendance sheet out.  
"You know the routine, so say here when I call your name. Okay Honda, Tohru?"  
"Here," says a girl that was sitting next to her. She was short with long light brown hair and brown eyes. The teacher checked her name off the list and continued.  
"Sohma, Yuki?"

The girl next to her once again spoke, "He told me to tell you, that he had to attend a student council meeting." The teacher just nodded and checked off his name.  
She went back to looking at the list and her eyes stopped at the bottom of the page. "Well it looks like they added a new name to my list. Kazumaru, Jade?"  
"Here," Jade says quietly while raising her hand shyly.  
People turn to look at her and it makes her blush slightly.  
"Alright everyone. Turn around. She's not a circus sideshow. Now do you need anyone to show you around?" the teacher asks.  
"No thank you sensei. I think I've got the hang of it," she told the teacher.  
"Alright," she tells Jade.  
Then a boy with orange hair that sits in front of her speaks up, "I'm here ya know?"  
The teacher looks up at him, "I know you are here Kyo. It's hard to miss you with that hair of yours. You're like one of those guys that stand on an airplane runway telling the plane where to land."  
"So what do you think I am? A walking light bulb?"  
The teacher looks up from her book and smiles. He narrows his eyes and says, "Never mind. Don't answer that."  
The bell sounds and everyone gets up to go to their next class. Jade's next class was art which she loved. As she walked out of the class the girl that sat next to her tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hi, I'm Tohru Honda. I wanted to ask you if you would like any help finding your first class?" she asked Jade. All Jade did was stare at her. "Oh, I- I mean if you don't have anyone else, or maybe you just—"  
"Sure, um my first class is in A-1" Jade tells her to calm her down.  
"Oh, Kyo-kun isn't that where your first class is?" she asked the orange haired boy.  
"Huh? Yeah so?"  
"Well I thought, well um, that is, if—"  
"Alright, alright. Ill take her to her first class. Sheesh," he looks at Jade and tells her, "Come on."  
He starts to walk off and Jade turned to Tohru and bowed following after Kyo. She caught up to him and walk slightly behind him. She wanted to ask him his last name but she decided not to bother him.  
Both of them reach the class and he walks into the room and she follows him in. People are in the room scattered around in their groups of friends. Jade walks to the far corner of the room and take a seat.  
The bell sounds and all the students take their seats. The teacher stands behind his desk, "All of you go and get your supplies," he told them.  
Jade sees that everyone is going over to a closet with folders and supplies in it. Since everyone else already had their supplies, she decided to get up and tell the teacher that she's new.  
She got up and went to his desk. The teacher looks up at her and she says, "Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm new and I don't know what to do."  
"So you're new, huh? Okay go and get a new folder from the closet and then Ill tell you what to do." She nodded and head over to the supply closet and grab a manila folder.  
She walked back to the teacher's desk and he says, "Oh good you found one. Now what they're working on is a sketch of the person next to them. Since you're new you'll have to sit at the end over there," he says as he points over near where Kyo was standing. Drawing on his easel. "That's Kyo Sohma. His name is last on my list but since you're new you'll be the last on my list now," he says as he pulls out his list. "What is your name?"  
"Jade Kazumaru," she tells him.  
"Okay, go get whatever you need to get started." She nodded and did as she was told. "Kyo, Jade our new student, will be drawing a picture of you," the teacher yells to Kyo across the room.  
Kyo just continues working not caring what the teacher had said.  
She went to her seat and set her up the easel that was provided for her. She took out her sketching pencil and now she was ready to draw Kyo. She studied him awhile, while he was drawing to see which pose would be best to put onto her paper.  
She started to sketch him and it doesn't take long for her to catch up to the rest of the class.  
Soon class is over and her teacher tells everyone to clean up. Carefully she puts her sketching pencil away in her book-bag and got up to put the easel away leaving her drawing on the desk. While she was putting her easel away, Kyo looked over at the sketch. He was amazed at how nice it was, even though this emotion did not play on his face.  
She went back her seat and picked up the sketch and put it in the manila folder. The bell sounded as she brought her folder over to the closet. She walked to her seat and grabbed her book bag. By now everyone was out of the classroom and she thought nothing of it as she went off to her next class.  
Walking down the hall she took out her schedule and look at her next class. C-3 she said in her head as she walked through the halls as she looked for her next class. After a few minutes Jade found her classroom and entered just in time for the bell to ring.  
She noticed the girl from her homeroom and Kyo sitting in the back corner of the room. Along with them there was another boy and two other girls.  
This time Jade decide to sit in the front of the room and take out her drawing notebook. She started to draw a beautiful landscape. She's been drawing for a while and then she feels someone watching her over her shoulder. Jade turned to look at the person and it happened to be Tohru.  
She smiles at her sweetly, "Sorry I was just watching you draw." Jade nodded slightly and continue to look at her.  
"I'm sorry," she says bowing over and over.  
"No its okay really. I just can't work with people watching me over my shoulder," Jade told her.  
"Oh um. Oh yes! We were wondering if you would like to join us over there," she says pointing to where Kyo and the others are.  
Jade looked over there and then back at her. She didn't know what to say because; no one has ever asked her to join them in anything. Mainly because she would keep to herself.  
"Um sure I guess."  
Jade stood and flipped over her notebook so no one could see her drawing. It was a habit of hers so it just came naturally.  
She walked with Tohru over to the others. "This is Jade-san. Jade-san I would like you to meet Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Yuki-kun."  
Uo-chan was a tall girl that looked very tough. Hana-chan was a girl that was average height with jet black hair. Yuki-kun was tall with dark silver hair.  
"It's nice to meet you all," she said and bowed in respect.  
"So Yuki-kun, what does the student council have planned this time?" Tohru asks.  
"Well, this year we're planning to have a carnival come and then people can come and we raise money for our class. This way we can pay for our senior trip, so that it will be less of a cost out of our own pockets," Yuki answers.  
"Well, that makes sense," Uo-chan said putting her feet up on the desk in front of her.  
"So, when is it gonna be?"  
"Well next week is the most likely out come," Yuki said.  
"Then that means we have the rest of this week and part of next week to buy the prizes," Hana-chan said.  
"No those already have been ordered all we have to do is set up the equipment, when it comes. But for the time being well have people volunteer to run the rides and booths. At the end of school the council is going to post a sigh-up sheet for those who want to volunteer," Yuki told the group as the bell rang for the next class.  
Jade's next class was in the same room but instead of study she had English. She headed back to the desk that her notebook was at and sat down. The students file into the classroom and a girl comes up to her.  
She was the same height as Jade and she had blonde hair. "Excuse me, you're in my seat," she said sweetly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Jade said as she got up from the seat.  
"That's okay," she said. "My name is Jem. "What's yours?  
"Oh I'm Jade," she said bowing politely.  
"Cool. Well you can sit behind me if you want. No one sits there."  
"Okay. Thank you." Jade took the seat behind her and the teacher walks in.  
"Sorry class. I was held up in a meeting. Okay open your books and start reading page 297, and finish the story for homework."  
Everyone went to the back of the room and into a cabinet filled with literature books. The teacher watches them get the books and then he notices Jade. "Looks like your new," he said.  
All she did is nod her head and he says, "Well go get a book and Ill write down the number in it."  
She did as she was told and read for the rest of the period. There was five minutes when the teacher stopped the class to make and announcement.  
"Okay class. We are going to have a project coming up. It's going to be on the Greek Myths. You're going to need a partner, so choose wisely."  
Jade give a mental frustration sigh and, looked around the room. Jem turned around and asked, "Hey Jade? Want to be my partner?"  
Jade looked at her not knowing what to say. "Sure. But I'm new, so are you sure?" she asked since she doesn't know her very well."Yeah, well I'm new too. I just moved here a week ago."  
Jade was surprised by what she said. "Alright," Jade said.  
"Okay then", she replied back.  
The bell rang and Jade went to the rest of her classes with out any worry of not making a new friend.


End file.
